Extended drive range technology for electrified vehicles, such as battery electric vehicles (“BEVs”) and plug in hybrid vehicles (“PHEVs”), is continuously improving. Achieving these increased ranges, however, often requires traction batteries and electric machines to have higher power outputs and associated thermal management systems with increased capacities in comparison to previous BEVs and PHEVs.